memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Honor (novelization)
| publisher = Pocket Books (Pocket VOY) | date = 2374| author=Michael Jan Friedman| published = | format = paperback | pages=247| ISBN=ISBN 0671019813| image= | episode=4x03| air date=17 September 1997| production number=172| written=Jeri Taylor| director= | comic = no }} Description B'Elanna Torres has no intention of celebrating the Day of Honor. A day of glory for others of Klingon heritage, the day for Torres has always been a dark one, for reasons that stretch back to childhood memories she has tried to forget. This Day of Honor is no better. Trouble with the warp engines has crippled the U.S.S. Voyager just as it confronts a deadly threat. Torres and Tom Paris must put their lives on the line to restore the engines. With time running out, Torres has one last chance to accept the great loss she once suffered and reveal the true feelings she has buried for years. References Characters Episode characters :Chakotay • Culhane • • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Agron Lumas • William McKenzie • Moklor • Neelix • Susan Nicoletti • Tom Paris • Temmis Rahmin • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Vorik Novelization characters :Anyelot • Aruun • Billy Ballantine • Bandiero • Burleson • Joseph Carey • Chakotay • The Doctor • Finaea • Grommir • Benton Horvath • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Erva Konal • Agron Lumas • Agron Lumas's wife • Moklor • Dougie Naismith • Neelix • Susan Nicoletti • Tom Paris • Parke • Temmis Rahmin • Sedrek • Seven of Nine • Tarrig • B'Elanna Torres • John Torres • Miral Torres • Ardan Trayl • Tuvok • Vorik • Yshaarta • unnamed Phaelonian Chafin • Chell • Fek'lhr Locations :Delta Quadrant • Konoshin Starships and vehicles :Caatati vessels • (type-9 shuttlecraft) • ( ) Races and cultures :Borg • Caatati • Human • Klingon • Mastikaan • Phaelonian • Talaxian • Vulcan • Yrommian Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Emmonite States and organizations :Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :astrophysics • energy matrix • environmental suit • hair • minute • monitor • star • tachyon • time • universe • velocity • viewscreen • warp core Ranks and titles :ambassador • astrophysicist • captain • commander • doctor • ensign • first officer • fisherman • lieutenant • morale officer • refugee • security officer Other references :bridge • day • Day of Honor • emotion • first contact • fish • Grail of Kahless • Gratitude Festival • logic • mess hall • month • planet • playing card • poker • poker chip • pot • predator • replicator ration • serpent worm • seven-card stud • targ • tea • thorium • year Appendices Images Novelization images day of Honor.jpg|Novelization cover image. parisDoH.jpg|Tom Paris. belannaDoH.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. Connections | prevdate1=Reflections | nextdate1=Pathways | date2=2373 | prevdate2=Where I Fell Before My Enemy| nextdate2=Flashback| }} External links * * category:vOY episodes category:vOY novels category:vOY novelizations